


Pay Back

by Echo_Greenshield



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Echo_Greenshield/pseuds/Echo_Greenshield
Summary: I wrote this a while back and published it on my Tumblr.Drabble with the prompt:This is my life now, I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it.Shut up. We only been hiking for twenty minutes.
Kudos: 1





	1. Country Mouse, City Mouse

"Oh come on Peter," you lightly bump his shoulder with yours, "You came to visit with Aunt May so we aren't going to stay in the house. If you wanted to stay inside you could've stayed home and worked on the Death Star lego thing with Ned."

"It's not a Lego thing it's a diagram, and I got dragged along huge difference," he complained, "Besides I got important stuff to do at home."

"Ugh I hardly see you anymore especially since you got that internship with Stark, you don't exist anymore. Come on Petey it's a beautiful day out there," you pouted, "Come on please, who knows when you'll visit me again."

"...fine," Peter rolled his eyes, "Only if we get to go to that ice cream place."

Clapping your hands you get up and start gathering walking sticks and waterbottles, "After we finish our hike, like a light at the end of the tunnel since I know you aren't a big fan of the outdoors."

Leading the way out the backyard you take a deep breath before setting off down your favorite path. It was rocky and steep but the view was always worth it, not to mention the berrybushes at the top. By the time you reached the lookout which was the halfway point, you were out of breath, "Look at that view Petey and we're not even at the top yet."

"This is my life now, I have climbed this hill and now I will die upon it," he moaned as he stretched out on a rock

"Shut up. We only been hiking for twenty minutes, you'll live," you rolled your eyes.

"Twenty minutes? That was no twenty minutes! That was more like hours and hours and hours you are trying to kill me," sitting up Peter wiped his forehead, "This is for my scholarship isn't it? Life or death I will mot give that up!"

Rolling your eyes you squirt him with your water bottle, "You dork, I wouldn't give up living in the country for anything. Drama Queen."

Clutching his chest like he was mortally wounded he fell off the rock, "I have been hit! Now your plan is falling into place, tell Ned...tell Ned that I..."

"That you love him and plead him to move on with his life?" You snorted, "I'll send that to him right now with the caption: damsel in distress calls for her lover."

"What? Don't tell me you recorded that!" Jumping up he tried to wrestle your phone from your hand, "The heck (Y/N)! How dare you, my reputation will be tarnished!"

Laughing like mad you save the video before locking it, "What reputation?" Tripping your friend you went running up the hill, "If you can beat me to the top I'll delete it."

"No fair I'm already out of breath!"

Turning you stick your tongue out, "For someone as muscular as you Peter you sure ain't in shape."

"Shut up (Y/N)! Just wait until you visit me pay back is a bitch!" He threatened.

"Language Peter Parker," laughing you run faster, "Don't forget ice cream is also on the line."

With a huff Peter barely managed to pass you at the very last second, "Success is mine! Delete that right now or else."

"Or else what? Ned isn't here to hack my phone," smirking you start walking back down, "I believe you mentioned something about me visiting you?"


	2. City Mouse, County Mouse

"Dammit Peter," you grip the steering wheel with white knuckles, "I know this is pay back for the video."

"Video? What video? You guys are keeping things from me," Ned piped up from the back seat, "Next time you visit (Y/N) I'm coming along, I don't like being out of the loop."

Chuckling Peter patted your arm, "No it isn't, and it was just a joke Ned don't worry. Anyway turn here."

With a jerk you turn onto a one way street, horns blaring and a string of swear words you pull into an alley, "Peter! We could have crashed!"

"Hey you are the one with the drivers here," he said with a pale face, "You are suppose to be a good driver, Aunty May trusted you with her car."

Digging out his phone Ned started to film, "If I die I want it on video and it can be played at our joint funerals."

Rolling your eyes you carefully pull out of the alley, going slow down the road, "Yeh I drive all the time back home not in the city...Ned you disturb me sometimes, at least we can give good commentary. We should find someone with a Morgan Freeman voice for the part we die. It could go like: Little did these three friends know that their end was just around the cor-oh shit!" Slamming on the brakes you swerve but still end up hitting the man crossing the street, "Oh shit."

"You just hit someone!" Peter squealed, "Oh my god I think you killed him!"

"Shut up," taking a shakey breath you try to peer over the front of the car, "I don't think he's dead, I mean I see him twitching. I can just slowly back up and pretend I didn't do anything."

"For real (Y/N)? I'm not going to be an accessory to murder besides I got the whole thing on film," pausing Ned leaned over the seat, "This is going to get so many views on YouTube."

"(Y/N)," Peter whispered.

"I wasn't actually going to leave," turning off the engine you open the door.

"No (Y/N) that's not just anyone you just hit," Peters eyes were saucers, "That's-"

"Oh my god that's CAPTAIN AMERICA!" Ned yelled from the back seat, "You killed Captain America!"

"Hush no I didn't," you swallowed the dread that bubbled from your stomach, "He's a Super Soldier and had survived World War II and getting frozen. I think he can survive a love tap..."

"That was not a love tap! You hit him with a car!" Hopping out of the car with you Peter peeked around the car, "I think he's breathing."

"See? He's fine," getting closer you crouch down, "Mr. Rogers?"

Ned stumbled after you and zoomed in on Steves face, "We're going to be YouTube famous with this."

"Shut up Ned," poking Rogers face you get closer, "Hello?"

With a start Steve opened his eyes and jerked away from your touch, "Whoa hold on," blinking he looked around, "Are you kids okay? There's a crazy driver on the roads, Peter what are you doing here?"

Blushing a deep red you offer your hand, "Well Mr. Rogers wait how do you know Peter?"

Lightly taking your hand Steve hopped up, "His scholarship with Tony, I don't see him very often but I know him by face. This was the car that hit me, was this a hit and run?" He gave his eyebrows of disappointment.

"Um no, I uh I was the one," huffing you grab Neds phone away, "I hit you, I'm not use to driving in the city, please don't arrest me," you put your hands together and bow your head, "I'll do community service! Oh man Aunt May is going to kill me..."

Chucking Steve put his hand on your head, "I am fine, it will take more then a car to do me in," reaching out he straightened the bumper, "Just don't do that again kid, let Peter drive he knows the city."

"That may be true but (Y/N) is the only one with a license," Ned piped up, "And if I might take this moment to say how much of a honour it is meeting you sir. And I'm sorry my friend took you out with the car and may I get a picture?"

Several pictures later you were back on the road going back to Peter's place, "That never happened okay? Ned delete that video or put it somewhere no one can find it, as far as anyone knows we bumped into Steve and it was a photo opportunity."

Both boys snorted, "Yeh we sure bumped into him alright."


End file.
